You Belong
by JezebelYoshiko
Summary: (previously know as SakiYoshiko2121) Her worst nightmare still haunts her, the day when Dante died. He's alive and well but Zhalia feels like she's losing her mind. She loves him so much that she can't be close to him anymore, it hurts too much. She decides to leave him. Will he let her? This is a one-shot.


Author Update: To my existing followers/fans/readers or new followers/fans/readers. My previous user name is SakiYoshiko2121 but its been changed to JezebelYoshiko.

Title: You belong

Rating: M

Pairing: DantexZhalia

Chapter: One-shot

Summary: Her worst nightmare still haunts her, the day when Dante died. He's alive and well but Zhalia feels like she's losing her mind. She loves him so much that she can't be close to him anymore, it hurts too much. She decides to leave him. Will he let her?

About two weeks since they defected The Blood Spiral Brotherhood.

* * *

Dante's house, 3am

Zhalia's Side

There she goes again, standing outside his door in the middle of the night. Another sleepless night, the same nightmare haunting her over and over again since everything that happened. She would wake up screaming, crying, begging to god that Dante was actually alive, that he didn't die. But she knew he did die, he sacrifice himself to save everyone.

Every night for two weeks when she woke up from that nightmare, she would go to him. She would tiptoe into his room and sit next to him on the bed. She needed to reassure herself that he was here, he was alive and well. Sometimes she would lay next to him, mumbling to herself "he's okay." and "he's alive.". The moment she's satisfied, she would tiptoe out of his room.

This was her routine for two week but it was getting too difficult. She loves Dante so much but she doesn't deserve him, she doesn't deserve this trust and this life he gave her. Dante forgave her when she revealed she worked for the Organisation. Gave her a second chance. She loves him so much but she's not good enough for him, he deserves someone like Scarlet, beautiful, smart, independent and strong.

So decided tonight she much leave. She didn't know where she would go, she only know she needed to get away from the man that gave her so much but his love. So here she was, for one last time. Zhalia slowly opens him door, tiptoes into his room and standing next to his bed. Dante was only in his lounge pants, sleeping on his back. Zhalia just stood there, trying to burn into her memory how he looks. She would never want to forget him.

She lightly sat on the side of the bed before laying down. She waited a few seconds, worried she had woke him up before reaching for his hand. She starts to slowly stroke his big, strong, callus hand. The hand that had helped many people over the years. The hand that gave her a better life. She was content to lie there with him, hearing his soft breathing.

* * *

Dante's Side

It's been two weeks since they defeated The Blood Spiral Brotherhood, it was also how long he's been suspended from any missions. Metz had ordered his team to take some time off. Lok had taken Sophie, Cherit, Den and Harrison to visit his mom in Ireland. They needed to get away from here. Too much things had happened in a short period of time. They needed to relax and be teenagers.

He knows that his apparent dead had cause all his friends a lot of hurt and pain but they were glad and thankful he was alive. After all, Sophie had give him Phoenix. Phoenix resurrecting ability and Copykind spell was what brought him back. Dante also know that Zhalia was reliving that memory every night, he would heard her screaming his name in the middle. Screaming for him not to die, screaming for him to don't leave her alone in this world, sobbing her heart out when she woke up from that tragic memory .

He was even more surprise when she came into him room and stood next to his bed. He would always hear her whispering to herself "he's okay.", "he's alive." He didn't want to frighten her so he would 'sleep' until she would go back to her room. Sometimes she would climb into bed, sweep his hair to the side and once she lightly kissed him on the lips. That was the night she whispered brokenly to him 'I love you Dante. Please love me too." God that night he wanted to grab her then and there and told her that he does love her. But he understands she needs time.

He needed to make it right with Zhalia. It was time to finally tell her how much he loves her. That he want to be with her. Soon he would make his move, he was waiting for the right moment. He can't remember the exact moment where he fell in love with her, he just knows that Zhalia has a place in his heart. Sure he has dated here and there over the years but they weren't anything serious. That time he was so confuse on finding a cure for Metz that he's love life didn't really matter to him. Since Zhalia had joined his team, he always relied on her, trusted her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo! DANTEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Zhalia….." he whispered to himself. She was having that nightmare again. Soon she would tiptoe into his room to make sure he was alive. All he had to do was 'sleep'. About fifteen minutes later, he hears her room door opening, her soft footsteps , his room door opening and he feels her presences next to the bed. Tonight she decided to lie with him, took his rough hands into her soft ones and stroke his knuckles.

* * *

"He's not dead." she whispered to herself.

' _Of course I_ _'_ _m not Zhalia. I_ _'_ _m right here. Here with you._ _'_

"I…I…Dante. I'm so confuse. I'm so confuse about everything. I feel like I'm losing my mind. That memory keeps haunting me. Its been two weeks and its still as scary as the day it happened. I couldn't do anything to help you." She started to move closer to him. Holding his hand closer to her chest.

"I don't deserve to be with you. I don't belong here." Her voice starts cracking.

" _WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ZHALIA! YOU_ _'_ _VE HAD A HARD LIFE. YOU DESERVE THIS LIFE! AND YOU BELONG HERE! RIGHT NEXT TO ME._ _"_ Dante screamed in his head.

"It hurts being so close yet so far from you. I want you to love me just as I love you but I'm scared you'll reject me. I can't stay here anymore. I'm leaving."

" _NO! I DO love you. You can_ _'_ _t leave. I wont let you leave me._ _"_

"Goodbye Dante. I love you." Zhalia said to Dante's sleeping form, Letting go of his hand, she moves up to his face and kisses his lips for once last time. Her eyes lingering on him for a few more moments before turning to get off the bed.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, stopping her from getting up from her position. Zhalia sat frozen on the bed. He was awake. He probably had hear everything she said to him. She wanted to die of embarrassment.

"Why Zhalia? Why do you think leaving me is the best thing?" Dante mumbled into the back of her neck. Making Zhalia shiver, feeling his breath on his neck. "Why do you think you don't deserve to be here? Don't deserve to be with me? "Don't deserve my love? Tell me. You said when you thought I was sleeping. Say it again please."

"Dante _please_. _Don_ _'_ _t_ _…_ _._ " she whimpered, tears starting to fall. Feeling Dante wrapped around her was a dream come true. She felt safe here, in his arm. She couldn't stop herself, slowly both her hand gripped his wrist.

"Please Zhalia. I want to hear you say it. Say those words to me." Dante tighten his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Lightly brushing his lips against her neck.

As tears ran down her face, she whispered the words he wanted to hear. "Dante..I…I love you." And the next thing she knew, she was on her back with him on top of her.

He gently kisses the tear stains from her face and whispers to her. "I love you too Zhalia."

"Please tell me this is not a dream." she whimpers, closing her eyes.

"Open your eyes and looks at me. This is NOT a dream. This is real. I'm real. You're real. This moment here is real. Because if this is a dream I would never want to wake up again." he grips her chin to make her look him in the eyes.

"And I'm going to prove to you this is real." Dante seals Zhalia's lips in a heated kiss. Pouring everything he feels for her into that kiss. Zhalia wanted to cry, he was finally kissing him and it wan't those gentle one either. These were filled with all the pent up emotions they felt for each other. Zhalia responded with as much emotions as possible.

She breaks the kiss with a gasp, feeling Dante's groin rubbed against hers.

"Ah…ahhhh Dan…Dante." She made the sexiest sound he has ever heard. Dante stares down at her, her beautiful blue hair fanned over her pillow and her tanned skin looks so perfectly. He wanted to hear more, he wanted to touch her more, he wanted to feel his skin on her skin. Dante right hand moved under her tank top, slowly making its way up her toned body towards where boobs. Fuck her boobs are incredible, slightly bigger than his hand and firm.

He pulled her tank up and unhooked her black lace bra. _"_ _God help me. Black lace is so fucking sexy on her._ _"_ The moment her boobs were free, he attacked her right nipple, sucking and nibbling while his right hand palmed the other boob.

"Ohhhhh god. Mmmmm more!" Zhalia moaned, her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him to her chest. He was making her feel so good, she couldn't think straight. The pleasure Dante was making her feel was like nothing she's ever felt before.

"Zha…Zhalia. Mmmm I want you so much baby. I want to feel your body wrapped around me." He released her nipple and mumbled into her neck, thrusting his erection against her. Wanting her to feel how much he need her. "Do you know you've been haunting my dreams? Do you know much I want to claim you." Dante nibbles her ear making Zhalia moan again.

"YES! Ohhhh yessssss." Shall pulled Dante back to her lips, kissing passionately, their bare chests rubbing against each other. Her fingers were delicately caressing his muscled torso, feeling his muscles, reminding her that this is real, that its not a dream. His hands were gripping her tits, teasing her nipples, making her mind go crazy.

Zhalia started thrusting against him, able to feel his erection through his jeans. The fabric of his lounge pants and her tight jeans was the only barriers left. He reached a hand down and started to unbutton her jeans, pulling her pants and underwear down her legs. After getting rid of her pants, he started to kiss down her body, from her chest to her soaking wet pussy. "You're soaked Zhalia, Did I do that to you?" he flicks his tongue against her clit making her jerk.

He moved so that he was laying down on his stomach, with his arms under her legs and his head between her thighs. He lifted her legs and placed them over her shoulders before he was licking the side of her pussy, tasting them and teasing them. He spread her pussy lips with his thumbs, and he closed his lips around her engorged clit and started to suck on it. Zhalia couldn't help herself and she cried out, jerking her hips.

"AH! DANTE!"

"I love those sounds you make." She cried out when he pushed a finger into her warm heat. He pumped his finger in and out of her pussy, and he could feel how tight she was, squeezing hard even on one finger. He pushed his second finger into her and she went mad, moaning and humping his face and his hand. Her love juice coating her juice, he pulled his fingers out and lick her juices off, making sure Zhalia was looking at him. Dante moaned at the taste of her love juice.

"You tasting so sweet." He groans out.

"Hmmmm more. Why did you stop?" She whimpered. She wanted to cum to badly, she was so close to cumin when he pulled his fingers out.

"Because the first time I want to feel you cum is on my cock." Kissing her on the lips before pulling down his pants. He kicked them off and threw them into the growing pile of their clothes. He was big, hard and curved up to his body.

"See how hard you make me Zhalia. You drive me crazy." His erection rubbing against her slit. "And tonight I'm going to make you mine."

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I want to be yours" She moans, head tilted back and eyes rolling back into her head. Dante lines himself up and slowly entered her soft, wet heat in one thrust. Both of them moaned. She was so tight and warm around him. She clung to him tightly when he had fully sheathed himself with her. Zhalia's legs wrapped around his waist, he started to thrust harder into her. She couldn't think about anything at that moment, all she could do was feel him inside her, claiming her body, mind and soul. Her nails clawing his back, leaving red marks all over. Her nails clawing at her back didn't hurt, it felt amazing. Their bodies moving together, rubbing together.

Dante sweetly kisses her neck before sucking gently, giving her a hickey. She clenched tightly around him, and they both knew she was about to come. He pulled out completely, and then thrust back into her once last time. She cried out as it sent her over the edge. Her orgasm tearing through her body.

"DANTEEEEEE!" she screams and writhing with pleasure beneath him as she goes over the edge.

' _God she_ _'_ _s looks so fucking beautiful like that. I will never let her go._ _'_ Dante's final thought as her joins her. His face hides in the curve of her neck. Moaning and groaning at the pleasure that shot through his body. He could feel her pussy milking him dry.

He collapse on her body, wrapping his arms tight around her, both of them panting trying to get their breathing back. "I love you and I want you to be in my life." He mumbled in between her breast. "You're an important person to me and the team. You have friends and people who love you. I'm not letting you leave me Zhalia."

Zhalia rans her hand through his sweating hair and with a smile on her face. "Okay." before moving her hand to his cheek to make him look at her. "I love you too." Dante closes his eyes and groans, he turns onto his back and pulls Zhalia on top of him. "I'm alive Zhalia, I don't plan on dying soon. so sleep. I'll be right next to you when you wake up from now on." He gently kisses her forehead. Shall placed her head next to his heart, a calm sensation washed through her body as she lets the sound of his heart lull her to sleep. ' _Yes. he_ _'_ _s alive and he love me._ _'_

~ **THE END~**

A/N: Heys guys. I hope you enjoy this story. This is my first M-rate story. I was inspired to write this story because there was only 4 stories and I really really ship them, so I thought why not write one and see. Huntik is a pretty old cartoon, so I'm curious whether people will search and read. Huntik is a cartoon I watched when they first aired it on one of my TV channels but I couldn't never keeping up with it. Then I totally forgot the name of this but remember a few details. So I googled it and found it. I watched both season (52eps) in two days.

If you're a Huntik fan. Do give some feedback/reviews/fav the story etc etc. :D You can PM me or post it in the reviews section. I might write a Lok/Sophie M-rate story if I get good feedbacks.

Lots of love 3 JezebelYoshiko (previously know as SakiYoshiko2121)


End file.
